


Black Vow

by ElizabethMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, but also has angst, but its fluffy, idk from where this came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethMikaelson/pseuds/ElizabethMikaelson
Summary: “If you won’t get cold, then it’s best to introduce ourselves. I’m Penelope, Penelope Park.”If only Josie would know that the end didn’t always start with bloodshed, didn’t always start with war and fighting and apocalypse.Sometimes the ending began with a name, with a smile and with a glance into someone’s eyes.------Josie is an angel and falls in love with a mortal, Penelope Park. What could happen in this forbidden love story?





	Black Vow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off the song Black Vow, by Miku and Ren. I was listening to it and got hit by a surge of inspiration so this came out. Sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope you enjoy this!!

_The wingless fallen angel_

_Surrendered herself to the contract of evil_

_In the past, they even loved each other_

_She ended it by her own hand_

 

“Where are you going?!”

 

Josie sighs as she continues walking, fast steps approaching her. She breathes deeply, one, two, three-

 

“Josie, where the _hell_ are you going?” asks Lizzie, her twin looking at her in confusion and a barely held back anger. Sometimes Josie doubted how an angel like she was, like Lizzie was, could actually have that many negative emotions inside of her.

 

“I am going somewhere else. Somewhere not- here. Anywhere but here.” The firm tone, or maybe the sadness in her twin’s eyes makes Lizzie calm down. The blonde raises her hands on Josie’s shoulders, making the angel look at her.

 

She knew how sometimes, being an angel became too much for Josie. And after last week, when one of the humans she had been monitoring and committed a sin, Lizzie knew her sister needed some time alone, to pull herself together.

 

“Just… be careful, okay? I love you,” whispers Lizzie, hugging Josie close to her. Josie hugs her back and pretends she doesn’t feel the hot tears on her neck, or how Lizzie tightens her hold on her.

 

When they break the hug, Lizzie gives her one last teary-eyed smile, before Josie turns around, walking towards the blinding light. And in a flash, she was gone.

 

\-------

 

_The stray heartbroken angel_

_Wandered in a town at dusk_

_And came across a girl_

_With beautiful eyes_

 

The snow crunches under her feet as she walks, narrowly avoiding bumping into the people rushing to walk around her. Josie smiles softly, always finding it relaxing to spend time among humans.

 

Being an angel meant that she didn’t spend time with people, and every time she would manage to sneak out, walking beside them was the first thing she would do. It felt nice, to walk around so many beings and not to feel the weight of responsibility she had, to not feel like the air was being sucked out of her lungs.

 

Josie walks for a while, stops to look around the world around her. It was close to Christmas, lights hanging from tree to tree and on the window stills of shops or houses. Life was blooming around her, filling Josie with a sense of peace she had missed the past few days.

 

After a while, she decides to sit down on a bench, facing the park filled with children playing with the snow. The angel closed her eyes, the coldness not having any effect on her as her brown hair slowly became dusted with snowflakes.

 

She wondered, from time to time, how it felt to be human. How it felt to be born without a purpose in your life, to discover that purpose as you lived your life. Immortality came with burdens, and sometimes those burdens would become too much to bear.

 

But she never showed how they affected her. She was Josie Saltzman after all, daughter of a powerful line of angels and if anyone had to be grateful to be born as an angel, it was her. But being a solace for others, to push down your feelings and let yourself be filled with the emotions of others, wasn’t always fun.

 

Josie loved being there for anyone, she loved being someone angels could trust and she loved helping humans in need.  Yet, sometimes it felt too much, too many emotions and too many worries for a single angel. So she decided to escape for a while, wander the human world to try to regain her peace again.

 

The sun starts setting as she continues staring at the park, shoulders slouched in a relaxed stance. Colors blended in each other as time passed, and soon all it was left from the sun was the orange and violet sky.

 

It soon becomes dusk, her favorite time of the day. Josie doesn’t need to see to know how the parents start coming out of their homes to take their children inside, all with soft smiles and warm scarves, the scent of freshly baked cookies and _home_  stuck on them.

 

“Aren’t you going to get cold?”

 

Josie freezes as she hears the voice, her head snapping to the direction of the voice-

 

That’s when she sees her. A beautiful girl, the most beautiful Josie has seen in her existence till then. A warm black coat was placed upon her shoulders, leather gloves covering her hands, paired with a pair of black winter boots.

 

She should have known then. Should have known from the way the girl smiled at her, soft and small and exactly right to make Josie’s heart beat faster. No human should make an angel feel like that, it wasn’t allowed and she knew what happened last time-

 

_At the moment their eyes met_

_The pathetic angel fell for her_

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

_She opened Pandora’s box_

 

“Will I?” replies Josie, her words coming out in a breath. The girl laughs, walks to sit beside Josie and then turns towards her.

 

Eyes are a window to someone’s soul, that was what her father taught her. You could see what someone really was if you saw their eyes, what was in their core, if they would represent good or bad. But looking into those green orbs, Josie saw nothing.

 

She saw nothing and yet everything. She didn’t see good or bad, didn’t see what made this girl sit with her then, didn’t see why this girl could even see her in the first place. But-

 

Josie glanced into those green eyes, dark and yet reminding her of the fields she would run around as a child, and she saw what she thought she had lost. Saw what scared her the most.

 

She saw herself, the thing she had time thinking she had lost.

 

“If you won’t get cold, then it’s best to introduce ourselves. I’m Penelope, Penelope Park.”

 

If only Josie would know that the end didn’t always start with bloodshed, didn’t always start with war and fighting and apocalypse.

 

Sometimes the ending began with a name, with a smile, and with a glance into someone’s eyes.

 

\------------

 

_What she wished for was the forbidden fruit_

_Hidden behind a smile_

_To make the forbidden love between -a human and an angel- happen_

_All she had to do is destroy everything_

 

Soon, Josie’s world started revolving around Penelope. Penelope, who with her sharp tongue and loud confidence and big heart took Josie’s whole attention like a magnet.

 

It had been surprising for her to be able to see an angel, but Penelope had smiled and said that it was her grandmother’s talisman that made it possible. She had been in a secret relationship with an angel, and before she had married Penelope’s grandfather, the angel had given it to her as a reminder of the love they shared.

 

“Is the love between an angel and a human that forbidden up there?” The question surprises Josie, the angel glancing at the girl beside her, who only turns to lean her back and elbows on the ledge of her balcony. Her green eyes meet Josie’s, who holds them with her own brown eyes, not breaking the stare until Penelope looks away.

 

“Yeah, it’s one of the ‘sins’, if you can call it that. Angels are supposed to be the perfect beings, their only purpose in life to help humans follow His path. It hasn’t always been like this though.”

 

“It hasn’t? Why is it this messed up now?” asks Penelope, her curiosity making Josie smile softly. She enjoyed these talks they had, enjoyed talking with someone who knew of her existence and yet didn’t know what it meant to be an angel.

 

“There was an angel once, let’s call him Edward,” starts Josie, Penelope giving her the time to continue, “ He fell in love with a mortal. It was nothing to be bothered by, until in the last moment, he sold his soul to the devil to let the human live.”

 

Penelope looks at her shocked, arms crossing on her chest. Her grandmother had told her tales about angels, but this was the first she had heard about this one. All she knew was that angels and humans were forbidden to be together, and the mystery as to why was finally unraveling before her.

 

“And that was against the rules wasn’t it?” Josie nods her head, tapping her fingers against the cold marble ledge.

 

“Angels are supposed to hold no sides. Their purpose is to make sure that humans lead a good life then if they deserve a place in Heaven, to help their journey there. Edward… he broke that rule. Making a deal with the devil is no small thing, and also making a human live more than how they are supposed to live… You get what I mean.”

 

“But isn’t that an act of love? He made a deal with a powerful evil being to save the person he loved. Wasn’t that… I don’t know, enough to earn him forgiveness? Aren’t angels supposed to be all forgiveness and love?” Josie thinks deeply for a moment, Penelope’s words having a sound logic behind them. Edward had done it out of love, wouldn’t that be enough for Him to give the angel another chance?

 

But she knew the truth. Knew how much rules mattered to the angels to keep everything in order and to make sure Heaven continued being the holy place it was.

 

“It doesn’t work like that Penny. To be an angel it means to obey the rules, and one of them is to never let your feelings cloud your judgment. Now, who knows what can happen to an angel who loves a human?”

 

What can happen, wonders Penelope. She wonders and thinks and doesn’t notice Josie looking at her, eyes soft and hands clenching the ledge to not touch Penelope. Penelope wonders what could happen and Josie knows the answer, and yet she lets herself down a path she is sure will make her experience that answer herself.

 

\----------

 

It’s a Saturday when she first thinks about telling Penelope the truth about her feelings. It had been a year since she had first met Penelope and three months ever since she returned to Heaven. Her sister had welcomed her with open arms, happy to have her twin back.

 

Their father too, had been happy for her return and had taken time off his busy schedule to hang out with them. After dinner, as Josie and Lizzie returned to their rooms, she told Lizzie about Penelope.

 

She told her how they met, how they spent their time together and how Josie had left with the promise of coming back again. Lizzie tried to be happy for her twin, she did, but she saw the way Josie’s smile widened and how she glowed at the mention of Penelope.

 

“Just… be careful okay? Penelope is human after all and you know the rules.” That sentence halts Josie, frowning with a sad smile.

 

“Yeah Liz, of course. When haven’t I been careful before?”

 

\----

 

“And here comes my favorite angel,” calls Penelope out, raising her head from her cooking as Josie enters through her balcony, her white wings folding a bit to let the girl enter inside.

 

“I’m the only angel you know Penelope.”

 

“Doesn’t mean you aren’t my favorite, honey,” replies Penelope, her smile easy and still managing to make Josie’s heart skip beats.

 

She sits on a chair before Penelope, falling into a peaceful silence, the only sounds being Penelope’s knife cutting the vegetables and the wind from outside. There was something magical about how good it felt to only be close to Penelope, to look away with small smiles after their eyes would meet.

 

“Do you want to try some?” asks Penelope. Josie nods her head, and as Penelope raises her spoon, an idea flashes on her mind. For once in her life, Josie thinks of doing something reckless, something which she absolutely shouldn’t do.

 

It had been a Saturday when she had first thought of telling Penelope about her feelings. It was also Saturday when her lips first met Penelope’s, a hand putting the spoon down and the other on Penelope’s hair.

 

It’s Saturday when their story begins it’s way downhill.

 

\-------------

 

_I’ll abandon my pure heart_

_If I’m allowed to live and love you,_

_I won’t hesitate to cut off these wings_

_Let me surrender myself to the devil_

 

It’s a day like the others for Penelope when another angel beside Josie visits her. She had been resting on her couch, reading a book in peace when her window opens and a blonde angel flies in, settling on her feet when she sees Penelope.

 

“You must be Lizzie, I assume.” Lizzie only stares at her, blue eyes cold and calculating as she looks at the petite human in front of her.

 

“I really can’t see what my sister sees in you.”

 

“Excuse me?” says Penelope, voice showing her annoyance as she gets up, walking up to Lizzie until they are staring at each other, or rather Lizzie staring down at Penelope.

 

“Did she tell you what happens if an angel falls in love with a human?” That catches Penelope off guard, mouth falling open and Lizzie chuckles, an ironic, sad chuckle which Penelope never thought an angel could be capable of doing.

 

“They… they kill the angel, Penelope. We die and fade from existence without peace in our hearts if we fall in love with a mortal. So whatever you and Josie have? I want it to end.”

 

Lizzie takes in Penelope’s shocked and defeated expression before she leaves. Penelope is still standing there when Josie flies in after a while, her smile fading into a confused frown as she moves close to Penelope.

 

“Penny?”

 

Penelope turns to Josie, eyes empty which make Josie freeze. There was no warmth in them, no comfort she always saw whenever she would meet her eyes. There was only emptiness, and it scared her.

 

“We have to break up,” says Penelope, voice cold and its harshness makes Josie flinch. She raises a hand to touch Penelope, but she moves away, turns around, back facing Josie.

 

“But… why? We are so happy Penelope-”

 

“Maybe you are. But I don’t want to date something out of this world. So I would appreciate it if you,” Josie doesn’t miss the way her voice cracks, “if you could just leave now.”

 

“Penelope-”

 

“Leave goddamnit!” screams Penelope. Josie feels the tears slide on her cheeks, her raised hand falling on her side.

 

“You can’t do this to me. I- I love you, Penelope.”

 

Penelope’s eyes widen, hands shaking as she clenches them on her chest. It was the first time Josie had uttered those words to her. Why did it have to be now? Why couldn’t they had more time, more chances, anything-

 

“Please leave. Don’t make it harder than it already is,” begs Penelope, clenching her eyes closed to stop the tears from falling.

 

Josie stands there for a moment, frozen and reality finally hitting her, before she flies away. Penelope falls on the ground as soon as she leaves, ugly sobs escaping her lips as she clutches her chest, feeling her heart being torn into pieces.

 

\------

“Do my eyes deceive me or is Josie Salzman really walking in Hell?”

 

Josie shudders at the voice, way too cheery and sarcastic for a being who was surrounded by fire and dying souls around him.

 

“Niklaus, I come to you with a bargain.” Her voice comes out stronger than she expects, and Klaus laughs, sitting better on his throne. The arrogance that surrounded him was indeed as intense as Heaven’s books described it.

 

“What is it then? Life for life? Your life for the cure of a sickness those foolish weak beings have?” says Klaus, rolling his eyes as he looks around, eyes settling on Josie after a quick inspection of the space surrounding them.

 

“I will exchange you my most precious thing for you to give me the ability to become a human.”

 

Klaus raises an eyebrow, taken by surprise at the request. He knew about the Saltzman, and to have their youngest girl come at him with this request…

 

That was a chance for a mess big enough for even him to enjoy.

 

“Ah, feelings. Things so foolish to make even the best angels make great mistakes. But who am I to stop you after all?”

 

Josie stands her place, but when she sees Klaus smile, she knows that there was no turning back from that moment.

 

\-----

 

_The black stained bride_

_At the place, she was supposed to take the holy vow_

_She came across a mysterious girl_

_Smiling with mournful eyes_

_At the moment their eyes met_

_The pathetic girl fell for her_

_As the forbidden feelings grew inside her_

_She betrayed everything_

 

Penelope smiled sadly as she walked towards the church, her white dress feeling more like a dead weight rather than a dress made to celebrate her biggest day.

 

A year had passed ever since Josie had disappeared and hadn’t come back. It had hurt like hell, to lose the girl she loved with her whole heart. But she loved Josie enough that her life mattered to Penelope more than their love.

 

Penelope was a mortal after all, and she couldn’t let Josie throw away her life as an angel just for her. So time passed and she met someone new, Rafael, he was called. He treated her nice and with respect and Penelope didn’t really think much before saying yes to his proposal.

 

She couldn’t love him like she loved Josie, she was sure of that, but he was nice and her mother had told her how lucky she was. Maybe she could learn to love him along the way, along the years.

 

Penelope stood on the garden of the church, alone and enjoying the breath of fresh air without anyone looming over her. It was finally a moment of peace as she sat down on the chair, closing her eyes to feel the rays of the sun.

 

When she opens them, she sees a shadow among the trees of the woods beside the church. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the shadows, but then she notices _her._

 

The girl is looking at Penelope, that was for sure. There was something… _familiar_ about the way she was looking at Penelope, something sad, melancholic.

 

“Who are you?” calls Penelope out. The stranger smiles sadly at her and walks out of the shadows. Only then can Penelope see her outfit, which consists of a pair of black pants and a white dress shirt tucked in them.

 

Brown bangs cover her eyes, her hair cut to her shoulders and wavy. When the girl raises her eyes, Penelope freezes, filled with emotions she thought she had lost the power to feel ever since-

 

Ever since _what exactly?_

 

“I’m Josephine. Call me Josie for short.”

 

Josie. A beautiful name, rolling off Penelope’s tongue like sweet honey. It feels like there is a memory attached to it, like there is something more-

 

But there isn’t. There is only Penelope realizing what mistake she will do if she goes back to the church. There is only Josie smiling at her and raising her hand. There is only Penelope taking it and running away with her, never once turning back and trusting the girl beside her completely, even if it made no sense.

 

\--------

 

_What they have in their hands is_

_The fruit of lust they had desired_

_Combining in a feverish frenzy_

_Even their pure vow_

_Is breaking as sin_

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Penelope grins as Josie sits beside her. She leans her head on Josie’s shoulder as she runs her hand on the hardcover of the book. It was surprising to hear that Josie had a castle of her own, but as soon as she saw the library, she immediately fell in love with the house.

 

“Now that I’m with you I definitely am Jo Jo,” says Penelope, her hand pulling Josie’s face closer, lips meeting her in a touch so familiar to her she can’t help but crave more of it. Josie smiles against her lips, and soon that smile turns into giggles as she moves Penelope to sit in her lap, enjoying how small the girl actually was.

 

It had been a year by now, a year since they ran away and a year of them living together. It felt good, too good to be true. But it was and Josie wouldn’t lose a single second which she could spend with Penelope.

 

“Do you want me to cook your favorite dessert tonight baby? You were saying something last night about missing my cooking.” Josie nods her head at the request, leaning her head back with closed eyes as Penelope runs her hand through her hair.

 

It felt right to stay like this, to enjoy each other and these soft touches. Josie let out a happy sigh as Penelope leaned down to leave chaste kisses on her neck, moving from her collarbone to her jaw, to her cheeks before meeting her lips again.

 

They kiss slowly, lips meeting and mouths opening with a swipe of the tongue, and Josie moans softly from it, hands tightening their hold on Penelope’s hips. The kissing soon becomes heated and Josie lets Penelope lay her down, smiling as she looks at the girl on top of her.

 

“Don’t we have to cook first? I was promised some dessert,” says Josie, a mischievous smile on her lips. Penelope only laughs and meets her lips again, speaking against her lips.

 

“You will get your dessert later babe, I’ll get mine now.”

 

Clothes were slowly shed, and movements became frantic until all Josie could feel, see, hear was Penelope. Her entire world became Penelope and Josie let herself get lost on the haze, let herself feel every emotion, reach highs she had never reached before and call for God like never before.

 

In the end, as she lay with Penelope, legs tangled together in an embrace, did she finally realize they had finally become one in more ways than one. That she, an angel, had did the one thing she wasn’t supposed to do, the sin she wasn’t supposed to commit.

 

But as Penelope kisses her again, worships her again, Josie doesn’t find it in herself to care enough.

 

\------

 

_The pieces of the past that linked us_

_After removing them all_

_As though mourning would repent us_

_Let me plunge in and drown inside you_

 

“I had dreams about you,” says Penelope one night, both of them outside in the garden, eyes stuck on the starry sky. Josie’s heartbeat quickens, but she keeps her cool, knowing that it would be impossible because Penelope didn’t know her _now._

 

“Am I really the girl of your dreams then?” The reply makes Penelope laugh, hand slapping Josie’s shoulder gently from her position. Josie smiles and moves, leaning back on the pillows and holding Penelope closer to her chest.

 

“I’m serious. I just… would feel empty, like something was missing from me. And then, this white figure would come and hold my hands and say it would be okay. I… felt the same energy coming from you when I met you.”

 

Penelope moves her legs to straddle Josie, forearms leaning on each side of her head to keep her to not crush Josie. The girl meanwhile only moves her hand on Penelope’s cheek, caressing it gently.

 

“They were just dreams my love. Nothing for you to worry about,” whispers Josie, her tone comforting and Penelope sighs, nodding her head and letting her body fall gently on top of Josie.

 

Josie’s heartbeat is fast, notices Penelope, but why exactly?

 

\-------

 

Penelope smiled as she got up from the bed, Josie still asleep and hugging the pillow to make up for the girl’s absence. Looking at the time, she decided it would be a good time to make some breakfast for the two of them.

 

She cooked in silence, eyes trained on the eggs in front of her as she placed them upon a plate. Penelope isn’t surprised when a pair of arms wrap around her waist, Josie’s chin on her shoulder.

 

“Good morning angel. I was going to give you breakfast in bed today,” says Penelope, eyes moving from the cooking to Josie’s from a hand on her cheek, Josie leaning in for a kiss. Penelope makes Josie lean back against the counter, arms wrapped around the taller girl’s neck.

 

“How about we take it outside? It is warm and sunny,” suggests Josie and grabs the plates, Penelope smiling and grabbing the glasses. When she arrives outside, Josie has already sat the plates down and sits on her chair, pulling Penelope’s chair closer when the girl sits down.

 

“Open up babe,” says Penelope, the spoon raised before Josie’s lips. Josie looks at her with wide eyes, old memories coming on her mind. They had been on a similar situation when Josie had first kissed her-

 

Josie pushes those memories away and opens her mouth, eating happily with the love of her life beside her. Penelope was her light, and even if she didn’t remember what Josie really was or even their old memories, she still loved Josie. And that fact was enough for her, their love her only hope for a bright future.

 

Unknown to her, a figure watches them from afar, blue eyes filled with fury as they look at the two girls.

 

\----

 

_ah- the forbidden sin_

_Kept cutting at the unhealed wound_

_The angry judgment of the arrow_

_Penetrated the pitch-black girl_

 

“I’m going to go for some grocery shopping. Do you need anything Penny?” calls Josie out, writing down what they didn’t have in their fridge. Penelope walks in the kitchen after a moment, hair wet and wearing Josie’s hoodie.

 

“I just took a shower and we need some shampoo. Can you buy a bottle?” Josie nods her head and puts the paper on her pocket, grabbing her wallet from the kitchen counter and leans down to give Penelope a soft kiss.

 

“I’ll come back as soon as I can,” murmurs Josie against her lips and moves towards the door, putting on her jacket.

 

There was a feeling inside of her, like some kind of anxiety or even a gut feeling she could call it. Josie looks at Penelope, who smiles at her with a smile full of love, not knowing the thought passing through her mind.

 

“I love you, Penelope,” says Josie, feeling like she had to say it then. Penelope only walks up to her and leans up to give her another kiss, Josie’s nose filled with her scent.

 

“I love you too Josie. Now go, I’ll be waiting here for you.” Josie nods her head and leaves, shaking off the tight grip on her heart. Penelope would be fine, and after Josie would come back home they would continue spending time together.

 

Penelope meanwhile smiles and moves to sit on the living room, covering herself with Josie’s blanket and closing her eyes. The blanket still smelled like her, and it’s warmness filled Penelope with so much love she felt all too content to spend her whole day like that.

 

As she rests, a figure slips inside from the window, white wings opened to the max and eyes with a furry like no other.

 

“If it wasn’t for you,” says the voice angrily, tone low and deathly, “my sister wouldn’t have made the biggest mistake of her life.”

 

Penelope’s eyes widen and she goes on her legs immediately, coming face to face with a blonde angel. Her eyes catch a silver glint and Penelope freezes when she sees the gun on the angel’s hand.

 

“Who are you-”

 

“I’m the one who will save Josie from what will be her end,” says the girl, raising her gun. Penelope tries to move, tries so hard but it’s as if the angel had done something on her, her feet stuck on the ground.

 

A single bang resonates through the house, and Lizzie looks at the human in front of her, who falls in the ground in shock, red seeping through the black hoodie and into the floor.

 

Only then does it dawn on Lizzie, the girl’s hands shaking as she looks at the gun on her hand. If it was learned an angel had killed someone-

 

And after a moment, the only thing left in the house was Penelope laying on the ground, Lizzie flying away with no trace that she was there.

 

\------

 

“Penelope?” calls Josie out, settling the bags in the kitchen. The house was eerily quiet, and if that didn’t give Josie a bad feeling, Penelope not replying was the second.

 

“ _Penelope!”_ screams Josie, running and falling on the ground beside Penelope’s body, shaking as she takes the girl on her arms, applying pressure on her stomach. Her hands were covered in her blood, and Josie only shook her head. No, no, no, she couldn’t die then, couldn’t die now-

 

“Josie?” whispers Penelope softly, eyes still half closed. Josie cries in happiness and shakes her head, moving the girl in a better position.

 

“Shh, save your strength baby, you will be fine. It will be okay,” repeats Josie, like a broken record and scared. She was sure even Penelope didn’t believe her words.

 

“I… love you. Thank you, for loving me,” breathes out Penelope, eyes looking at Josie for one last time before falling closed, head falling on her side.

 

“Penelope, no, no, no,” cries out Josie, clutching the body closer to her, her cries the only sound on the room.

 

\--------

 

_My dear, lying cold_

_I will spend all my life for you as I swore on that day._

_My sin against God…_

_All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,_

_so I will die for you…_

_I believe that’s my fate._

 

“That is indeed a lot of blood on your hands angel,” says a feminine voice, and Josie raises her head to look shocked at the brunette standing in front of her.

 

“You are-”

 

“Niklaus’ daughter yes. You can call me Hope. Father let me check on your case and let me tell you, in all my years as princess of Hell this is the first time I have seen an angel with so much blood on her hands,” says Hope, crouching before Josie, who only looks at her with a cold gaze.

 

Hope rolls her eyes and steals a look at Penelope. She knew how the girls loved each other, and she also knew about how love made you do the craziest things. Josie had given up her life as an angel and Penelope’s memories of her just to be a human and have a chance with Penelope.

 

What would she do for Penelope to be able to come back to life again?

 

“You have done a lot of sins for an angel, daughter of Saltzman. Starting with falling in love with a mortal, and then making a deal with the devil. What do you think of paying for those sins as a way for the mortal to live again?”

 

Josie looks up at that, eyes wide and her hold on Penelope tightening. Hope had a serious look on her face, but Josie could feel her curiosity about what she would choose to do. Of course, like daughter like father, both loved to tempt others with choices in their favor.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Hope laughs lowly and points at Penelope, then at Josie.

 

“She lives again, but in the price of your life. She will regain her memories of you, since the time you two met when you were an angel, but you will die and your soul will be taken by me. Life for life, don’t you think it’s quite fair?”

 

Josie thinks for a moment, eyes looking at the girl on her arms. If her father or sister were there, they would tell her to not do it. There were angels on Heaven she could learn to love, there were years for her to have chances to help people and do what she loved doing.

 

But then there was Penelope. Penelope with her big heart and love so big for Josie the girl felt like drowning in it, with a future before her, a bright one which she deserved to live.

 

Their love had been a forbidden story since the beginning, and it was fitting for Josie to pay the price of it. She had promised Penelope she would always love her, from the moment she met her till the day she died.

 

“Okay,” says Josie, one final word uttered with the confidence of someone who knew the consequences of their choice. Hope looks at her and nods her head. Her father was right when he said the most powerful tool to control someone’s choices were feelings.

 

Her hand glowed red as she placed it on top of Josie’s. At the same moment, a red glow surrounded Penelope, until all blood disappeared and she was breathing softly on Josie’s arms. Hope and Josie exchange a look before Hope gives her a sad smile and vanishes.

 

\-----

 

_The wingless fallen angel_

_Freed from the contract of evil_

_In exchange for her own life_

_Leaving one feather_

_She saved the girl_

_And vanished away_

 

“Josie?” murmurs Penelope, and her eyes widen when she takes in her teary eyes and long hair.

 

Only then do the memories rush in her brain, white wings, and brown eyes smiling at her with love. Late nights with Josie flying in her room. Lizzie telling her to break up with Josie-

 

“I love you, Penelope. Always remember that,” says Josie, hands settling on Penelope’s face as the girl sits on her knees, eyes panicked as she looks at Josie.

 

“I love you too, I love you so- Josie? Josie!”

 

But Josie only smiles, eyes falling closed and her hands on Penelope’s cheek stopping their caressing. In a flash of blinding light, she is gone, and Penelope sees frozen as a white feather falls in the ground.

 

Silence fills the room, until Penelope screams, taking the feather on her hands and hugging it close, sobbing loudly for the love she lost.

 

\--------------

 

_The wingless fallen angel_

_And the sinful black stained bride_

_Even after falling into the abyss_

_The vows’ wedge entwine them_

_Retaining their unforgivable sin_

 

“It was quite sad, don’t you think so Hope?” asks Landon. The girl nods her head, looking around the city as she and Landon walk together. It had been a month ever since Josie’s death, and even if Hope didn’t know her well, the tragedy still weighed down on her shoulders.

 

She had been the one to take Josie’s soul, and she was… shocked by how accepting of her fate the angel was. She didn’t beg for a second chance or tried to escape. She just smiled sadly and accepted whatever was in store for her.

 

“An angel is… a being with a soul unlike ours. If they continue their life in Heaven, when they die they get the chance to choose between dying a peaceful death or continuing another life as humans, with no memory of their angelic life.”

 

“But Josie committed three sins, two of them making a deal with the devil himself and well you. What will happen to her?”

 

Hope stops for a moment, and Landon doesn’t realize why until he looks towards where her stare is focused.

 

Penelope sits on one of the benches of the park, dressed in black and looking towards the park. She seems… calm, but a calmness which only came from sadness. Her eyes were staring straight ahead, and Hope could see how she was holding a white feather on her hands.

 

“Father and I and still discussing it. Josie’s family… is fighting to give her a second chance as a human. If she is good as a human, then she can have a peaceful death away from hell. But the sins she committed weight upon the decision both Heaven and Hell should take.”

 

Landon nods his head, both he and Hope looking at Penelope before turning to walk away. The children’s cries of happiness fill the silence, and Landon notices the look on Hope’s face.

 

“You are Hope Mikaelson. I’m sure if anyone can come to a good decision where you also win something, then that is you.” Hope smiles at Landon, and her smile widens from the idea she gets.

 

“That’s it! Winning something. Josie won Penelope and the chance for their love by committing sins, and Penelope died and came back from those sins. What if they had a chance to love each other without the need to commit a sin?”

 

Landon’s eyes widen as he connects the dots, and both of them smile and run into an empty corner, disappearing in a flash.

 

\-------

 

_When the fruit of sin falls into decay_

_They can meet again, till then…_

 

“This coffee shop is said to be the best around here on campus,” says Hope, a smile on her lips as she opens the coffee shop’s door, her friend walking in first. Landon, who walks in after her, gives her an encouraging nod, and Hope smiles back.

 

As the girls walk, another girl, head deep in the book on her hands collides with them, spilling her coffee on the ground.

 

“I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.”

 

“It’s completely okay. But I would like to buy you another coffee since yours fell down. May I?” The girl blushes pink and nods her head.

 

“I’m Josie by the way. What’s your name?” Hope’s friend grins and looks at Josie, green eyes catching brown orbs, a fondness on them which left Josie with a smile on her own lips.

 

“Penelope Park, and it’s my pleasure meeting you.”

 

Hope winks at Penelope as she leaves with Josie, both girls falling into an easy conversation. Landon smiles beside her, his hand catching Hope’s and entwining their fingers.

 

“Giving them a second chance to love each other without sin. And in the end, if you are right and they actually fall in love with each other, you get to be the first demon to win a bet between Heaven and Hell.”

 

“It was more than just that Landon. They deserved a second chance, and we both know love should have no limits and shouldn’t be a sin.”

 

Landon only nods his head, leaning down to kiss Hope. The girl smiles and after the kiss ends, her eyes go to the two girls, who were laughing and talking with each other.

 

She could be a demon, and the devil’s daughter, but her mother had once been an angel before she died and she wouldn’t be surprised if the genes to do some good had been passed down on her.

 

But as she saw the happiness on the girl's faces, she realized that sometimes, doing good was worth it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think with comments, kudos or on my twitter @realjosettepark


End file.
